SOMETHING BIGGER
by Theleopardlady
Summary: Two months had gone by since the Vulture and Peter had not heard from his mentor. Sadly he is made to believe that Tony no longer found any interest in him and he decided to let it go. Though then an enemy shows up, one new and dangerous, and Peter being the brave person he is, decides to stop him. Only does he find that he can't. At least not alone. #irondad#spiderson
1. Longing to reach for you

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone!**

**I have not updated in _a long time_ and I feel like it is time for a change.** **So this story is about Tony and Peter's (father-son) relationship. It takes place after Homecoming and leads up to the beginnings of Infinity War.** **As I've said before, I just _love _their pure relationship and I feel as if something after Homecoming and leading up to Infinity War could have happened.** **So here's my guess and my take with their relationship.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Peter Parker was a strange kid. That much had Tony picked up on.

When he had brought the teenager over, the older man had thought that he would answer yes to the proposal before an eye could bat.

Though was that apparently not the case...

Peter had turned him down. Him, Tony Stark -- Iron Man.

Tony was never turned down, and what was even more of a shock to him, was that it was Peter Parker who had turned him down.

Upon becoming an Avenger.

How crazy was that? The kid had done nothing but begging and whining about becoming apart of the team and when Tony finally did hand it to him, he tossed it away?

The surprising thing was, that Tony would usually just be annoyed when someone turned him down, though that was only the minimum of what he was feeling in this case.

Tony felt all sorts of things - emotions, which was quite rare for him.

He had been, yes, annoyed, though that was as said, only on a very petite minimum.

He felt proud -- for Peter to be making such a bold and mature decision. Which was something that Tony had not expected at all. It felt weird -- different to suddenly feel a spark of warmth bloom within his chest as he watched the kid walkout. Though most of all did Tony like the feeling, somehow. He almost relished it.

Though besides pride, he too felt disappointed, almost sad... Tony had started to picture Peter on the team, and how much light and joy he was to bring them. Tony almost needed that -- a distraction, a way to forget about the terrible that had occurred and split the Avengers in two.

Tony needed Peter. And that was what was terrifying.

The kid had brought out emotions in him which he never even knew existed, something different. Therefore should the genius stay away from him, he could not pursue those emotions, right?

Besides the teenager had probably already moved past him...

"Tony?!" Called a voice, snapping the billionaire out of his drowning ocean of thoughts. He looked up from where he was sitting at the table, all eyes of the meeting were now resting on him, Pepper was standing on the other end of the long table, her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Yes, dear?" Replied Tony, sarcasm dripping from his tongue, causing his fiancé to roll her eyes.

"Did you hear what I said?" She asked, tapping her fingers impatiently against the hard surface of the table, her eyes of crystal glaring at him like ice daggers.

"Uhh," Pondered the billionaire as he broke eye contact almost hesitantly, "Something about boats?"

Pepper let out a huff of annoyance as she replied calmly, "We were discussing the moving of everything the plane crash had jacked that day of the Vulture -- you know when Spider-Man came to the rescue?"

Tony felt his shoulders stiffen at the mentioning of Spider-Man.

Unfortunately, Pepper noticed the way he stiffened, and her steel eyes slightly softened.

The rest of the meeting went by painfully, and when they were finally finished Tony could almost cry in relief. He got up from his chair stretching his back and tingling legs, as he almost felt his body be in pain from sitting for so long.

As everyone had left the room it was only Tony and Pepper left, and looking up from where his eyes had rested on the ground, the billionaire noticed that his fiancé was staring at him.

"Getting creepy." Muttered the man as he slowly walked around the long table and towards the exit.

Pepper shook her head and mused, "I can see that something is bothering you, Tony."

The billionaire froze where he stood, eyes of brown chocolate shifting up into the gaze of crystal blue. He raised a confused brow, saying, "I don't know what you are talking about, Pep." A small pause. "I am doing great."

"So this has nothing to do with that kid?" She blurted making Tony pry his gaze from hers -- as if he was too ashamed of facing the truth. "Peter Parker? The one who calls himself Spider-Man?"

Maintaining to make a flabbergasted face, Tony sputtered, "It has nothing to do with him -- I- I hardly remember him." Though the crack in his voice told Pepper otherwise, though could she do nothing to make him open up, seeming that he had already pulled out his sunglasses and placed them over his eyes. As if they were his shield for emotions...

So instead she sighed and said softly, "Tony, it's okay for you to miss him-"

"I don't-"

"Let me finish." She pointed out sharply, making Tony go silent within an instant. "He is a bright and spirited kid, I mean he looks like someone who would definitely rub off on you," She offered a small chuckle and then said, "He seems good for you." And placing a small kiss of his cheek she then walked around him, leaving Tony left to his own thoughts.

In fact, maybe Pepper had a point. He had not seen the kid for weeks now, and it was kind of slowing him down. Almost as if the kid had been his charger, and the longer Tony felt they had been apart, the more drained he became.

It was odd, and utterly annoying how one hormonal, chattering teenager could make such a difference to his everyday life.

It was honestly killing Tony --

for he kind of missed him...

* * *

Tony Stark was a strange man. That much had Peter picked up on.

One day the billionaire did nothing as much as spare him a glance or even call or message him. And then the other he was breathing up his neck, tracking his every movement, and almost making Peter believe that he genuinely cared about him, and not Spider-Man. Though the man kept showing one side and then the other.

A cold uncaring side, and then an almost fatherly side.

It had been 2 weeks since the Vulture accident, the plane crash, him declining the offer to join the Avengers. All a very couple of normal weeks for the teenager Peter Parker.

Though even Peter knew that he should not have expected more, he had truly hoped that Tony would contact him.

Then Peter would shake his head for the silly idea of Mr. Stark finding the time for him.

Though a part of Peter could not help but be hurt. He had caught the bad guy, saved a lot of the billionaire's inventions from being demolished, and done everything that Tony asked of him. And, yes, there had been times when he didn't, though that was not the point. Peter had been better, and he had proved that.

But it seemed as if Peter was already long gone in Tony's mind...

"Dude, are you even listening?!" Shrieked a voice making Peter flinch and fade away from his ocean of thoughts.

Peter's gaze lifted onto Ned who was sitting beside him with M.J before them on the cantine table.

"Uh- no sorry, Ned." Muttered Peter as he looked down at his tray of untouched food.

"It's fine," Ned shrugged it off, though did Peter's glum look not go unnoticed by M.J.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's up, Parker?"

Peter's eyes flew up from his tray and landed on a pair of warm doe orbs that were filled with almost a spark of concern, though was Peter not sure.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

Ned quickly picked up on Peter's mood and asked, "Are you hitting the hormones hard?"

Peter's eyes widened in horror as he squeaked, "Wha- no! What the hell, Ned?"

"Then what's going on?"

Sighing in frustration Peter ran a hand through his hair and grunted, "Well... It's just -- I haven't heard from Mr. Stark."

Ned's eyes widened. "Not since you caught the-" Though at the elbow he received in his side, Ned's eyes M.J who was sitting before them and corrected hastily. "Internship!"

M.J furrowed her brows in confusion and scoffed at Ned's poor use of words.

Though her eyes shifted back to Peter as she said, her voice almost representing something soft. "Why don't you try to contact him or something?" She asked taking a bite out of an apple. "I mean, it's obvious that you miss him."

Peter felt himself stumble over his words, cheeks fading into a soft blush.

"I- I do not!" He weakly protested though it sounded believable to no one.

"Mhmm." Hummed M.J in disbelief as she took another bite out of her apple, leaving Peter to catch up with his thoughts.

Well, he supposed he could try to contact him. There would be no harm done, right?

The thing was just that Peter felt a part of him empty without Tony's presence. It was weird, how the teenager somehow thrived upon the approval and even the so-called tough-love. The billionaire was almost filling a gap in his heart that Uncle Ben had left behind when he had died, and for a long time, Peter had never in his wildest dreams thought about that hole healing. But since Tony, it had started to. Almost as if the man himself, filled the gap.

And that was when it occurred to Peter, that he practically needed Tony. Needed that grounding as Uncle Ben had given him.

It was at that moment that Peter decided that he would contact his mentor --

for he found to be missing him.

* * *

**A/N:** **So that was the first chapter! And yes I know that this is simply just a slow start to kick things off, but I just tought I wanted to get both of their perspectives into it before fully starting on the journey. I will update whenever I have the time, and I hope that everyone will stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Cya!**


	2. All stars burn out

**A/N: Heeey y'all. I am quick with another chapter huh? Well the first chapter was very short and not much of something. So let's get straight into the fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_'Come on, Peter,' _Thought the teen as he was staring at the caller ID to Happy's number. _'Just contact him and ask him to put you on Mr. Stark's line.'_

Inhaling a shaky breath the teen muttered a quiet, "Here we go," And then pressed the button that said, 'call' on his screen. Soon enough the phone started chiming, and after the fourth beep, Happy's voice cut through the speaker. In all honesty, Peter was _very_ nervous. He had not spoken to Happy either for two months and it was honestly nerve-wracking. Though Peter inhaled a shaky breath and told himself that they would not turn him away. Maybe they had gotten off to a rocky start, but they had to at least care a _bit_ for him, right?

"Happy Hogan." Came the grunt from the other line, and Peter could not help but stiffen at the coldness in his voice. He had to know it was Peter who was calling, right? Did he not already have his number?

"U- um, he- hey Happy, it's Peter. Parker." Stumbled the teen over his words as he drummed his fingers against the surface on his small desk.

He heard the man on the other line sigh annoyed and then ask, "Why are you calling?"

Peter swallowed the lump within his throat and asnwered, "Well, I- um was wondering if- um- maybe you could put me on Mr. Stark's line? I really gotta talk to him."

There was a small beat of silence, and in that small second, Peter felt cold dread slowly seeping through him. Why was Happy acting so hesitant and cold towards him? Don't get the boy wrong, Happy had never acted anything _but_ cold towards him, though that was on some other level. For now, it was as if the man was neglecting him -- as if Peter wasn't the kid who had helped them and practically _saved_ Happy from getting fired from what had happened with the plane incident, as if he was not the vigilante who was dressed up and had got offered a spot on the _Avengers_ Team.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, though was nothing but a second, Happy said with a voice like cold ice, "Boss doesn't want you transferred to his personal caller line."

And then Peter's heart shattered. _Ouch_. Was that really how Tony felt? Was he really that uncaring of the kid who had helped and done nothing but his best for his sake? Peter could not explain why, but a heavy dread settled upon his chest, threatening to swallow him whole. He wanted to cry, to ask why -- why he was being neglected, _forgotten_. Though something much more dangerous then obtained the teen:

_Bitterness_.

"Fine, then." Growled Peter and hung up without a second thought.

He had honestly never hung up or snapped at Happy before, though Peter could not find it in himself to care. He honestly did not give one single care. For if that was how Mr. Stark felt after everything they had been through, then so be it.

And Peter decided to let go.

* * *

Happy stared at his phone almost dumbfounded. Peter had _hung_ up on him? And on top of that, the teen had _snapped_ at him?

That had _never_ happened before.

In all honesty, the man kind of felt bad for the kid. Peter had done nothing but trying to prove himself and be his best since day one, and he never asked for anything in return for all of his sacrifices and bold decisions.

If it was up to Happy he would have just transferred the kid over to Tony's personal caller line, though he was under strict orders not to do so.

_"If the kid calls just tell him that I am not available." Had Tony said a few months back._

_"Why?" Asked Happy as he stared at his boss confused._

_Tony sighed in frustration and said, "I don't need the distraction." Though he glared at his body guard as he saw how he was about to ask further, so instead Happy shut his mouth and nodded in understanding._

Though as much as that had confused the man, he had instead decided on just telling the kid the truth. Tony did not want him to contact him. He thought that the kid would not be too bothered, if he knew him well enough. Though Happy felt not quite comfortable receiving that call from Peter one day, and if it should happen, break that small heart of his. All because Tony did not need the _distraction_.

Happy had actually thought that the kid would keep on pushing it or keep whining, though it was even more shocking that he had done the opposite. _Accepted_.

Happy decided not to dwell more on the thought, and instead continued on his way throughout the building in Stark Industries.

* * *

"May, I'm going to Ned's," Called Peter as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. It was Friday and Ned and Peter had decided to have a sleepover or at least _something_ like that.

Peter had thought that he could get in a good patrol with Ned as his Guy in the chair to guide him. They had quite a blast doing that. And honestly, Peter needed the distraction after what had happened earlier.

_Mr. Stark didn't care._

Peter shook his head and looked into his aunt's eyes as she smiled at him and said, "Okay have fun, sweetie."

Peter nodded and then walked out of the door.

Luckily Ned only lived a few blocks away, and he was there within 10 minutes. As Peter walked inside Ned's house, the boys instantly went up to his room and decided on playing some Mario kart until Mrs. Leeds had finished dinner.

Peter kept silent for most of the night, and just as they had been called down to dinner, Ned turned to him and asked, "Dude, you alright?"

Peter shook his head, obviously going out of a small daze. "Uh- yeah, sure."

"You've just been really quiet." Observed Ned as he looked at his friend in a concerned stare.

Peter wanted to tell Ned, honestly, he did, though he thought that if _they_ could forget him, then maybe he should forget them too. Maybe that was for the best, just acting as if it had never happened. As if _Mr. Stark_ had never happened. That was what the man himself apparently had done, so Peter could see no harm in doing the same.

Peter offered a small smile and said, "Just a bit tired," And then he added with glinting eyes, "Though I will get the adrenaline when I go out patrolling tonight -- with my guy in the chair on the other end."

Ned instantly dropped his suspicions and almost squealed. "Now you're talking!"

After they had eaten the two energetic teenagers settled on watching Star Wars until everyone else in the house had fallen asleep, so they had the clear to go. And when the clock struck 11 PM the whole house was silent with slumber.

Peter took on his suit, instantly being greeted by Karen who said,_ "Hello, Peter. Welcome back."_

"Thanks, Karen." Replied the teenager with a smile and then turned to Ned, whose eyes were glistening with awe. No matter how many times Ned saw him in that suit it amazed him just the same.

"Alright, are you hooked up to the mike?" Asked Peter walking over towards the window.

"Yep, everything is good to go." Answered Ned and sat down in front of his computer.

Peter nodded and jumped out of the window, feeling the cool air of night breeze in his face ever so softly.

"Alright, let's do this." Said Peter and then leaped off the window ledge and shot a web out to a building nearby.

He swung across town, whooping in happiness at the feeling of freedom that coursed through his veins as he was flying in the air through Queens. For up there, he was free -- up there, swinging underneath a sky of twinkling stars, he had no worry in the entire world. Just him and his freedom. Him and his abilities to help people.

It was what Peter lived for, and it was a feeling he would not trade for the world.

After a good couple of hours, Peter got to stop an attempted kidnapping, three muggers and even a guy who was trying to steal a car. All in all a good nights work.

"Karen, what time is it?" Asked Peter as he sat on a rooftop, finally settling down and watching his city with calm eyes.

_"It is currently 3 AM in the morning, Peter."_ Rung Karen's soft voice in his ears.

Ned had been awake for a long part of the night, though an hour ago the rambling of his friend on the mike had stopped and had been traded with soft snoring.

Peter slowly stood up and pondered, "Maybe I should get home." Though suddenly a red alarm blared in his ears and the suits vision turned red, along with Karen who hurriedly said, _"Peter, I have located a building on fire by Manhatten."_

Peter's eyes widened. "Manhatten?!" He screeched, that was a bit far, though without a second thought he added, "Karen, show the way." And then he was swinging through Queens in a blur.

After ten minutes he had made it to his destination, and his eyes could not help but widen at the sight. For before him, was the building to the C.O.M.E.T Industries on fire -- people were sprinting out from the doors coughing and covered in dust, all the while ambulances, police cars, and the fire department had surrounded the building. Fire trucks blared and hoses of water were being sprayed onto the building, rapidly trying to calm the raging fire. Though what seemed to surprise Peter the most, wasn't all the chaos he had seen, but a man standing in the middle of it all. His hands were in flames and he was shooting balls of fire onto the building and everyone who tried to get close to him.

Peter swung down and landed with a graceful flip beside one of the officers.

"Hey what's going on?" Asked Peter. "Is everyone out of the building?"

The police officer nodded. "Yes. But we can't seem to get that _thing_ under control." He said pointing at the man whose hands were on fire. Though only could Peter not make out anything about him. For the man was wearing a black hoodie, with the hood pulled over his face so it was beyond recognition.

"I'm gonna try to talk to him," Said Peter and shot out a web and swung forward before the officer had any chance of saying more.

As Peter landed behind the _flaming_-man, he noticed helicopters that were now flying above and lighting down upon him.

"Hey, buddy," Called Peter making the man turn around in an instant and hurl a ball of flames towards him. Peter missed the fire by a beat and he then looked up at the man quipping, "That wasn't cool!"

Then the Teenager flung forward with one outstretched leg, kicking the man's chin, causing him to stumble backward. The man looked up, first in shock, though then could Peter make out two eyes that went from their former color of brown and into a piercing hue of red and orange. The teenager backed away. "Uh, dude I think you need to see an ophthalmologist." Quipped the boy and leaped out of the way as another ball of fire was hurled at him. Peter landed behind the man and fired a web at his arm, and sticking it to the ground. The man looked down at his webbed hand and then suddenly he made the web melt right off it. Standing up he looked at Peter with murderous eyes of red.

"I'm warning you to back off, kid." Growled the man as he stepped forward with clenched fists.

"Funny thing, I was about to ask you the same thing." Though before he could react, the man shot another ball of fire at Peter, this time grazing the teenager's arm as he was too late to leap away.

"Ow," Muttered the boy and looked down upon his arm that was forming a burn through the fabric of his suit.

Though as his eyes shifted upward to land on the man, he saw him abrupt into a whole ball of flame and then he flew away, because _of course_, he could fly.

Peter hurriedly shot a web at the nearest building and took after the glowing man as he shot through the sky. Though just as the teenager had left the ground and began swinging towards another building, he felt his severely burned arm go out from under him and suddenly was he plummeting towards the ground.

"Not good, not good-!" Panicked Peter, and just before he could hit the tiles below he shot out another web and pulled himself upward with only his one hand. He swung upward and landed upon a rooftop, then watching as the man of fire had disappeared from sight.

"Damn it!"

* * *

The plan was honestly to stay away from the kid -- so that those _extremely_ weird emotions he felt would go away, but apparently, things never went the way Tony Stark wanted. For as he was standing in his kitchen at 3 AM, having just come up from a long night of tinkering and working in the lab, he had spotted that the TV was still on. Normally would Tony just turn it off and go to bed with Pepper, and yes he was about to do that, but then he noticed that it was the news that was on, and the title made his eyes widen.

_'BREAKING NEWS: SPIDER-MAN FIGHTING MAN OF FIRE IN MANHATTEN'_

Tony headed towards the Tv and then listened closely to the reporter and watched as the video of Spider-Man fighting off a bizarre man who could control fire played on the screen.

_"Just sighted, the building to C.O.M.E.T Industries had been set on fire by a mysterious man in black. Luckily no one was killed, though the building is under great damage." _Said the female reporter. _"And Queens very own hero; Spider-Man, came to fight off the man of fire. Unfortunately, did the man escape, along with Spider-Man who followed him, however, no one has seen them since the damage."_

Tony looked at the video of the man as it played. He knew that this was truly a dangerous man, and Peter was in _no_ way capable of stopping something that serious. It seemed as if not even the Vulture was of no comparison to this guy. Peter could not be dealing with this, this was out of his league. And the whole point of him not being near Peter, was for the most part more of a safe bet for the kid. So he wouldn't get into stuff like this.

Tony needed Peter to stay away from this man.

So exhaling a frustrated breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose, saying, "Friday, get my suit ready."

_"On it, boss."_

* * *

_'Of course, he had to get away,'_ Thought Peter frustrated as he sat on the rooftop, feet dangling over the edge and eyes gazing over the city warily as if the orange light would appear at any moment.

The teenager looked down at the burn on his arm, that also had scorched through his suit. _'Just great,'_ He thought with a roll of his eyes. _'I can't even get help from Mr. Stark with my suit,'_ Then his internal mind added bitterly, _'Seeming that he doesn't want to have anything to do with me.'_

A long silence followed after that, with Peter just sitting there on the roof's edge, watching the city below him and the glowing hue of light that was softly rising in the horizon. Peter figured that it was probably because that it was soon to be early morning, and he knew that he needed to get back to Ned's, and more importantly, fix his severe burn so that May wouldn't find out.

Since May had found out that he was Spider-Man two months ago, she had been more strict with him. Even made curfews for when he had to be home and when he was allowed to go out. In all honesty, it was hard to maintain criminal activity when it was only 12 AM. So he went to Ned on the weekends and there he could stay out till the crack of dawn. Which was a huge plus for Peter, since that only happened once a week. And anyone of right mind knew that the most criminal activity began after 12 AM.

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of blasters whirring and then a loud clank erupted from behind him. Normally anyone would have turned their heads to look -- but Peter didn't, for he already knew who was standing there.

_Mr. Stark._

The name sounded bitter in his mind, and that was how Peter felt. He was _angry_. And that was a feeling that had only happened once -- after the ferry incident when they stood on the rooftop, and that anger only lasted about a few seconds. Though this time the teenager knew that that anger was a lot longer of lasting.

Silence filled the air, Peter still had not turned his head, and he kept looking out at the city, mask in hand, and he felt it tighten in his hold at the sound of soft footsteps approaching. Peter guessed that it meant that the billionaire had stepped out of his suit.

"Isn't it a bit late to be stargazing?" Came the sarcastic crack from behind Peter, and normally the teenager would have snarked back or even defended himself in mock, but Peter found it not within himself to even look at the man.

That voice, he had not heard it for months and now that he did, he did not feel happy in the least.

Silence filled the air once again, Peter still staring at the horizon as the light got brighter, signs of the sun that was soon to emerge.

There was a heavy sigh from behind him, and then Tony said, "Listen, kid; I am here to ask you to keep away from this _flame_-guy."

And Peter then felt himself scoff mentally, because, _of course_, would he need to back off, just like with the Vulture. Tony did not believe in him then, and Peter at that moment realized that he did not believe in him now. That thought hurt him a lot if he should be honest. And the kid wanted nothing more than to just scream and rip his head off, but he composed himself. He needed to show that he was strong enough to keep it straight. That much he could do -- and he would prove it.

"You know," Pondered Tony after another few seconds of Peter ignoring him, his voice was cold and sharp, and if Peter had not felt such a strong fire within his chest, he probably would have flinched. "You could show some manners by acknowledging your mentor."

It honestly left Peter's mouth before he even had a chance of really thinking.

"You're _not_ my mentor." Spat the teenager.

To say Tony was shocked was an understatement. Peter had never sounded that angry and disappointed before. They had only been out of contact for 2 months, in Tony's mind that was nothing more than a _week_. And he guessed that Peter had been yet to contact him because Happy hadn't mentioned anything.

Though did the words said by Peter, honestly feel like a painful ache within Tony's chest. But the billionaire did not let that feeling expand before he pulled on his hard façade.

"Excuse me? When did we decide to go hassling the good guy?"

Peter felt himself shoot to his feet, finally facing the man before him, though his eyes glistened with rage, disappointment, and sadness.

"The good guy?" Peter scoffed. "You mean the guy who ignored me for 2 months? The guy who doesn't want to have anything to do with me?" Inhaling a shaky puff of air Peter seethed, "The guy who doesn't care?!"

Tony looked at Peter flabbergasted. "What do you mean 'doesn't care'?" Then with a hardened expression, the billionaire added, "I'm sorry, but who turned down the offer to become an Avenger?- which you also had done nothing but beg about, so I handed it to you." Said the man, feeling himself getting worked up. "So don't give me that bullshit."

Peter's eyes watered, if it was because of sadness or anger, he did not know, but before the teenager had any chance of responding, Tony added, voice calm, "Look I'm not here to argue, I just came to tell you not to approach this Fire-fist-guy."

"No." Came the firm reply.

"Excuse me what?" Seethed Tony, feeling anger bubble from within him.

Peter inhaled a deep breath, finally mustering the courage to say what he had wanted to, even since Homecoming really.

"I said, 'no'. You don't get to decide what I do."

Tony scoffed and clenched his fists at his side, having a hard time controlling his temper. "Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but yes I actually do." He said, voice cold. "So you better be smart and listen."

"Or what?" Challenged Peter, eyes blazing, for he had had enough. He was tired of Mr. Stark controlling him. "You'll take my suit again? Oh, because that just went _so well _the last time."

Tony felt his jaw go slack -- Peter had never before dared to speak to him like so and honestly, did the billionaire blow up.

"What is your problem?! You've never had any difficulty in listening, though now you suddenly wanna go around and parade to be the hero!" Tony's voice was raised and he was pretty sure that the people from under the building were able to hear them by now. "What the hell changed?"

Peter's eyes narrowed and then he screamed out, "Well, maybe the fact that when I tried to contact you, Happy tells me that you don't want to be in contact with me!"

Silence filled the air and Tony looked shocked and almost hurt, all trace of anger from before disappeared in an instant.

Peter's eyes then fell downward, and they held sadness. "So yeah, I guess a few things changed." Whispered the kid voice cracking, and then he pulled his mask over his head quickly, so that Tony would not be able to see the tears that began spilling from his eyes.

"Peter-" Began Tony softly, though did he not get to finish for then within a swift movement, the teenager leaped off the roof and shot a web out toward a nearby building.

Peter began swinging away from where Tony was and back home towards Queens. He heard the sound of Tony calling out for him, though did he not stop. He could not look back -- he felt sad, betrayed and angered.

He just needed to escape. Though one thing Peter knew for sure, as he was swinging back towards Ned's house, was that he would find this fire-guy, and he would do it _with_ or _without_ Mr. Stark's approval.

He would prove him wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Ayy another chapter done! I hoped you liked this, I really did. And I have been wanting to make an argument between the two, where Petee actually dares to speak his mind fully and stand by what he says. So this was fun.** **Anyways give comments do whatever and stay tuned for the next chapter,**

**Cya!**


	3. Do not worry for wounds heal

He had screwed up. Big time.

Tony felt, for the first time in ages, actually quite _guilty_. He knew that Peter needed someone, a mentor. Someone who was there to help through all. Superhero-stuff and even more beyond. And honestly Tony wanted to be there, so _much_, but he couldn't. He had tried months back when it had only been a week from Peter's Vulture incident. He had gone to the apartment the kid lived in, though when he had arrived Peter had not been home, and only May was there, though did she not look happy by his presence.

Tony remembers clearly how that went down...

_"Hi, May." Said Tony as he stood in front of her by the opening to the apartment. "Is the kid home?"_

_May was silent for a few seconds, just studying him with a cold glare. Tony felt himself growing nervous under her watching eye. She could almost resemble a tiger who was stalking its prey._

_"He is not." She replied, voice cold._

_"Oh, well, can you tell him that I would like to talk to him?" And then Tony reached a fumbling hand down into his pocket, digging out a small piece of paper, and then he handed it towards the woman, saying, "This is my personal number, could you give him that?" Though under the still cold glare he added humorously, "Though please don't put it up on eBay -- I don't think I could handle the constant ringing."_

_Still nothing, no reaction other than that cold glare of daggers, and she did not even move one muscle to reach out for the paper that Tony was still offering. Finally after what felt like an infinity, though was no more than a second, May replied._

_"I don't think you should be in contact."_

_And it was as if all air had been knocked out of Tony's lungs. His brows furrowed as he asked, voice quiet, "Wha- what do you mean-?"_

_"I mean," Seethed the woman, almost making Tony flinch, "That you should stay away from him."_

_The man quickly composed himself, as he straightened his back and said calmly, "Listen, I get that you might be a tad worried, but-"_

_"No!" Snapped May, finally making a flinch come from the man before her. "You don't get it. My nephew has been through _so_ much already, and now he is out fighting crime at night, and it is all because of you!"_

_Tony could get why she was worried, though her words made no sense to him. He scoffed and then asked, "How could that be because of-?"_

_May cut him off sharply. "Because he only wants to impress you. He looks at you as if you are the whole world, and for him, that is dangerous. I know you took him to battle with the Rouges in Germany, and he said _yes_ \-- a fifteen-year-old agreed to go into battle, and you allowed him to. I can't risk that happening again." Then her gaze of fury softened only a tad as she said in a quiet whisper, "I can't lose him too."_

_Tony had gone speechless and slowly did her words seep into him like guilt. He never wanted to cause Peter harm, and he just wanted her to understand that._

_Though after a couple of long seconds silence, Tony inhaled a deep breath. "Well, what do you want me to do?" He asked. "I can't just stay away from him? I can't just act as if he never existed."_

_May's eyes snapped up to meet Tony's and she took a step closer to him, and then said in a low voice of threat, "You can. If you ever cared for him, you will stay away."_

And that was the last time Tony had tried to contact Peter. What May had said had honestly been the same as slapping him in the face, _worse_ even. He cared for the kid, he _really_ did, and if that was what needed to be done, he saw no other way.

When Happy had asked about it, Tony figured that May wanted full closure of Happy too around Peter -- everything that involved Tony's presence. So he had ordered Happy to stop checking in on the kid, and not to call him. Though he could not just order Happy not to take the kid's calls, for what if it was important? What if Peter was hurt or worse? Though he made sure to tell Happy not to transfer the kid to his personal caller line if he was to ask. Happy asked as to why, where Tony had come up with a rough but simple excuse. _He didn't need the distraction._

_Yup_, Tony sounded like a complete dick, but if that was what needed to be done then so be it.

Happy had obviously been confused, but he had not asked about it further, (probably because of the glare Tony had sent his way).

But now, as Tony sat in his workshop, not having been able to get one wink of sleep since the fight with Peter that had only occurred hours earlier, he could not help but think that May was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

The kid seemed to be having a rough time with the decisions that had been made behind his back, and the way that Peter had yelled at him, and then looked so broken, really pulled at Tony's heartstrings in a whole new painful way that he had ever experienced before.

He could not just let the kid be. Peter needed someone to help him, _guide_ him. He needed a mentor -- he needed _Tony_.

And Tony found it that he needed Peter.

Tony was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as a red alert came forth on his screen and Friday said, _"Sir, there is an urgent alert from the Spider-Man suit."_

* * *

"Hey, Karen, could you pull up some footage of the fire-guy from last night?" Asked Peter as he sat in his chair, Spider-mask pulled over his head. It was 8 AM, and he needed to find out as much about this man as possible. He had not been able to sleep since last night, and this morning when he had gone home from Ned, he had been out of the house before anyone had woken up, leaving behind a small note that said that he had to run and that something important had come up.

Peter believed that he had everything under control, or normally he would. To say he was not a bit emotionally distracted since his fight with Tony those hours earlier, would be a lie.

But Peter swallowed his pain and listened closely as Karen replied, _"There is security footage of the street when the event occurs. Would you like me to play it?"_ Asked the AI, and Peter instantly replied with a determined, "Yes, let me see it."

Before his eyes then came forth the footage of the man at that hour. Peter told Karen to fast forward until it came to the part when he had arrived at the scene and fought the man.

"Pause, Karen," Said Peter. "Can you identify him?"

There was a small silence of Karen running scans, though she responded almost sounding disappointed,_ "I could not identify the victim."_

Peter slammed his hand against his desk in frustration. "Damn it." Though then he looked up as an idea sparked into his mind. "Wait, could you see if there is more footage of him after he escapes?"

_"Of course, Peter."_ Replied Karen, and then the footage of different cameras came forth on the screen. Peter watched as they all played out, though none showed any signs of the man.

Peter waited for a couple of minutes when Karen then said, _"I have found footage of the fire-man."_

Peter jumped in victory. "Yes! Where?"

And then came the footage and location of where he was last seen, and before Peter knew it he had fully dressed into his suit and was then swinging out of the window.

* * *

After swinging for about fifteen minutes, the teenager had arrived at the place where the man was last seen on the footage.

The place was kind of freaky. It was in an alley, by a tough neighborhood, which he normally would not have gone into if he had not had his powers. It looked as if anyone could jump at you at any second. Though after all Peter had seen, this was nothing. He had had a building dropped on him for crying out loud -- so this was rather just a land of rainbows in his eyes.

"Karen, do you detect any signs of the fire-man?" Asked Peter quietly as he looked around the alley and moving further into the darkness.

Karen replied with a soft, _"My scans do not show any sign of the man."_

Peter hummed though his then eyes caught sight of a big dumpster in the corner, that seemed to have a burned mark upon it.

Peter swiftly leaped towards it, and studied the melted plastic, only to find that it was the shape of a hand.

The fire-man had been there.

_"Peter, I detect-" _Started Karen, but was cut off hastily.

"You just never stop, do you, kid?" Asked a husky voice suddenly, making Peter whip around, only to be face to face with the guy from the other night in the black hoodie. The man of fire.

"You-you're him," Said Peter as he studied the man closely, still having no success in analyzing him by the hood he had draped over his head. "The fire-man."

The man chuckled, almost wickedly as he said, "_Blazer_."

"Um, what?"

"Call me Blazer, kid." Said the man, then snorted. "I ain't from the fire department."

Understanding that the man had obviously made fun of Peter's choice of title, the boy retorted, "Yeah, well you're not a dressmaker either."

And that was... Pretty stupid. The man growled and his eyes turned red, finally being visible from behind the dark hood.

"You little piece of shit," He snarled and then with hands evolving in fire, he hurled a ball of heat towards the teenager.

Peter missed it by inches and scowled as he thought of what had happened last night with his arm. His suit was still ruined, but his arm had healed within half an hour after he had put some cream on the burn.

"Woah dude, that does not obey the instructions of safety!" Mocked Peter as he sprang forward and shot a web to the man's feet. Being distracted for a second by looking down, Peter took it as an opportunity to leap forward and throw a punch to his stomach.

In a fit of utter fury, the man's eyes glowed brighter and the webbing at his feet melted right of.

_'How is he doing that?!'_ Thought Peter as he stared dumbfounded, though was he brought back as he saw a huge orb of fire being shot at him. He jumped to the side, though did the flames graze his right thigh, and the vigilante felt himself cry out in pain as he was sent into a dumpster by the force.

Peter heard Karen saying, almost urgently, _"Sending alert to Tony Stark."_

Peter did not even have a chance of denying it before the man moved to his side and kicked him hard in his ribs, and then sent another kick flying to his head.

Peter felt his vision darkening with black spots. He tried to get up, though only to be sent back by another strong kick.

Peter groaned out in pain, his whole body was burning and throbbing with pain. It was at that unfortunate moment that he realized that he could not take this man down alone. This was no Vulture who thrived upon his makings. This was a man with powers. _Dangerous_ powers.

"I warned you to back off, didn't I, kid?" Asked the man as he watched Peter with red eyes of wicked.

"You are only young, I know that. A dumb kid who wants to make the world a better place," Continued Blazer as he watched him. "But news-flash!- You _can't_. There is much going on that you don't understand," And then with raised fists, the fire erupted into his hands once again, and then Blazer finished coldly, "And you never will."

Peter waited horrified for the man to kill him with fire...

Then, nothing? No pain or burning throughout his body. _Nothing_.

Peter then heard the sound of blasters going off, a loud metal clank, and then the sound of lasers firing.

The teenager felt his vision gone completely blurry by now, he could see nothing of his surroundings, and the only thing he could acknowledge was the pain that was coursing through his body.

Suddenly a voice of frantic filled his ears -- calling for him, and it had a panicked edge to it.

That was when Peter felt himself being swallowed in an ocean of black, the final thing he remembered being a voice calling out.

_"Peter?!"_

* * *

Peter felt himself come back to reality with a small groan, for _damn_ he felt like shit. His head was pounding and what seemed to be even worse, was the burn he could feel on his thigh. The teenager slowly opened his eyes, instantly feeling a heavy light hit him, and that was when he noticed that he was lying down -- but not on some hard asphalt in a darkened alley, though on a soft bed in a white room. And he was not accompanied by some flaring psychopath, but someone even worse...

"Welcome back from the dead, kid."

_Mr. Stark_...

Peter shot up, instantly being met with pain coursing through his ribs, and then a strong hand guided him back down onto the mattress. "Geez, kid, you gotta relax or you will be expanding your visit in the medbay by a lot." Said Tony and Peter looked at him with anger yet confusion as he asked in a hard voice, "Where am I?"

"I just said you were in the medbay." Deadpanned Tony and Peter got another look around then his eyes shifted down, only then realizing that he was not wearing his suit, but he was in a pair of soft jeans and a T-shirt, and he had a bandage around his thigh where the burn had been.

"Why did you bring me here? I was fine, Mr. Stark, I had that." Said the teenager irritated.

Tony looked taken aback by his words. "Uh- well maybe because you were getting your ass roasted by the flame-guy, and then instead of leaving you to be flambéed, I saved you -- you're welcome by the way." Said Tony as if they were speaking of nothing as simple as the weather.

"I wasn't thanking you." Grumbled Peter keeping his gaze down.

There was a heavy sigh from beside him. "Listen, kid, I'm..." There was a hesitant pause and then, "I'm sorry."

Peter raised his gaze, eyes connecting with Tony's. He looked at the man at his side with no source of emotion, not one flicker. Tony had been a jerk and he would not be forgiven that easily.

As if Tony had sensed Peter's thoughts, he continued. "I know that I have been acting like a complete jerk, which is all on me, but it never meant that I didn't care." Tony paused and then to test the waters he placed a hesitant hand on Peter's shoulder, making him stiffen under his touch. Though when the kid didn't pull away, the man took it as a victory and squeezed his shoulder as he said, "I've always cared."

Peter's eyes softened, his shoulder relaxing under the man's touch. Though with eyes falling downward he whispered, "Then why did you never call?" Swallowing a lump in his throat Peter added, "Why did you not want me to come in contact with you?"

Tony sighed retracting his hand from Peter and then used it to run through his hair, like a nervous tick. "I did, kid, I really did." He paused. "And I tried to."

Peter fell silent, almost feeling dumbfounded. "When?" He asked quietly, not having remembered Tony ever trying to, and he had not heard from Happy that he had either.

Tony hesitated. Should he really tell the kid that it was because his aunt didn't want him to see Peter? He did not want to cause a rift between her and her nephew, but it seemed as if he did not tell the truth, the rift that was starting to ravel between him and Peter, would be eternal.

So inhaling a deep breath Tony answered, "It was probably about a week after you had been to the Compound," Started the man explaining, already noticing the teen's eyes widen slightly. "I came to your apartment, and well- you weren't home. Your aunt was, and I asked her to give you my number -- which I had boldly imprinted on a piece of paper, I mean eBay could have me killed," Tried the man to joke, though did Peter just stare at him with no source of humor in his eyes. Tony cleared his throat and mumbled, "Tough crowd." Though he straightened his back and exhaled a long breath as he finally got it together to tell the kid the truth.

"Anyhow your aunt told me not to be in contact with you, that it was my fault that you were fighting crime since you looked up to me by a lot -- which I will say is completely understandable, I am amazing -- and then she said that I should stay away."

Peter's eyes were the size of teacups about now, and he looked completely bewildered, almost as if Tony had killed a puppy in front of him.

Finally, after a long second of silence, Peter blinked and whispered, "Wha- what?" Swallowing hard his eyes met Tony's. "May didn't want me to see you?"

Tony shook his head with a sad sigh. "No, kid."

Peter looked down again, his thoughts spiraling inside his head. He could not believe it, May was the fault- the reason as to why he and Tony had not seen each other? Tony had tried to contact him, even gone home to his apartment and offered his number, but May had said no. Peter felt anger once again built up within his chest, though this time, was it not against Mr. Stark, but against his aunt. She had kept him away from Tony. She had been the fault in Peter thinking that he was not good enough, that he was not wanted by Tony.

Though then did Peter also feel _dread_ take over him, for he had been so angry at Tony, accusing him of things and been a complete jerk toward him, when he had done nothing wrong.

"I- I'm _so_ sorry, Mr. Stark," Whispered Peter as he stared at his hands horrified. This was his fault, now he and Tony would never have a good relationship as he had hoped. All of that had been thrown out the window, all because he had been such an idiot. "I wasn't trying to- I didn't know- _oh my god_, I'm so-"

"Hey, calm down, kid," Said Tony softly, placing his hands over Peter's that were now shaking. "Easy there, I'm not mad. I get that you thought some things and that led you to believe some shit. I get it, and it's completely my fault, I could've just contacted you anyway." Tried Tony, as he did not want Peter to feel guilty.

"But you just respected what my aunt had said," Offered Peter, already having forgiven Tony completely.

"Yeah, let's just agree that it's no one's fault then, huh? Just a tiny misunderstanding." Said Tony as he retracted his hands and placed them on his lap. Though Peter scowled inwardly as he thought, _'It's May's fault.'_

Tony stood up and went to remove the bandage on Peter's thigh. "Now, to other matters at hand, I believe that your severe burns should have healed, and those ribs of yours should only be sore, though nothing more serious - thanks to your fast healing." Winked Tony, and Peter smiled at him for what must have been the first time in almost two months -- for he then realized just how much he had missed his beloved mentor.

Peter made to stand up and with only some difficulties and soft wincing, he made it out of the bed. Tony guided him to a lounge where they sat down, though not before he went to bring Peter a glass of water.

After Peter had downed the cool liquid which his parched throat had craved for, he looked at Tony. "Um- thanks for, well- you know, saving me from not getting roasted." Said the teen with light humor, and Tony chuckled and gave him a soft hair ruffle.

"Anytime, kid."

Though then his expression turned serious. "Look, kid, we need to talk about this fire-guy-"

"_Blazer_." Corrected Peter.

"What?"

"He calls himself; Blazer."

Tony's eyes widened. "You serious?"

Peter nodded though an amused chuckle then escaped both of their lips. Tony shook his head saying, "Wow, instead of making fires, he should have become a tailor."

Peter released a laugh at Tony's sarcasm, but as quick as it had been there, as quick it was gone. For in the next second Tony explained with a solemn tone, "I'm serious though, Peter, need to talk about this _Blazer_."

Peter's eyes shifted downward; he knew that Tony was going to tell him to back off, that it was not within his power to stop him. However, Peter knew that if he wanted to get the man's approval he needed to stand his ground, no matter what.

So straightening his back, Peter looked into Tony's eyes with a determined glint of his own. "I won't back down." Said the teenager determined. "I know you want me to stay away, but I can't. Not when this guy is out there -- I mean you've seen what he can do. He is able to hurt so many, and I can't just stand by and do nothing." There was a small pause and then, "So no matter what you say, I won't stand down -- and if you remember anything from two months ago, you know that I won't either."

A long silence settled upon the two, and Tony was watching the kid with an expression Peter couldn't tell. It was almost as if the man was studying him- searching for something that might be missing. But after another few seconds, his mouth twitched into a small smile, and he shook his head.

"Geez, kid. You've gotten stubborn over the last two months, you know that?" Though Peter heard no real heat to the words, and it was almost as if Tony was looking at him with... _Pride_?

"Alright, you got me," Said Tony and clapped his hands together while standing up. "But you won't be able to take him down alone."

Peter sprang to his feet, excitement and hope gleaming in his eyes. "Wait- Mr. Stark, are you-?"

"Yeah, kid," Said Tony and clapped his shoulder. "I'm going to help you."

* * *

**Ayy another chapter for y'all. I really enjoyed this chapter, and it's going to be so much fun for the two to finally have their first adventure together in taking down a bad guy. Since it's always just been solo, now they have to rely on each other.****I'll see you next time with a new chapter.****Bye!**


End file.
